1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capsular medical apparatus for obtaining living body information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there is a capsular medical apparatus which easily examines the body by the capsule shape that facilitates the swallowing of a patient.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,531 discloses a potable storage unit and a stationary storage unit.